Halo: The Forerunner Finding
by Firefox Elite
Summary: A group of UNSC and Separatist Archaelogists have found a device hidden in the deep reaches within Earth's Ark. This device can bring a person from one end of the galaxy to another, and possibly, even time.
1. Prologue

**Halo: The Forerunner Finding**

**Prologue **

* * *

**Time Unknown, November 2007 (Military Calendar)/  
****Sol System, Planet Earth  
****Kenya, Africa, inside of the Ark **

"What the hell is this place?"

"I dunno, but I sure as hell know we should leave ASAP"

"WORT WORT WORT"

"Hey man, did you hear that"

"Hear what?"

"You've got to be kidding me, you're telling me you didn't hear that!"

"ALPHA SQUAD, bring up communications with _Silent Justice_" the voice said

"Ok, now I heard that!"

"Really lets get out of here"

"Hey, I wonder if this is how we get out"

Suddenly, lights flickered on and off, the ground started to shake, and it was louder than anything imaginable. Then, it became silent, echoes and footsteps could be heard.

"Hello, I am Monitor Zero of the Forerunner Ark, how might I be of service to you today"

"What the hell, how the hell did you get in here?"

"Through that access way…at the top" the Monitor responded

"Mind giving us a boost up there?"

"(chuckles) It is too small for a Human Male"

Then, a door panel was beginning to flash lights, the Humans walked towards it in excitement and desperation. The teenager started to pound on the panel and asked the Monitor to help them try to open the door. But, the Monitor refused to do so.

"Hey Zero, mind actually trying to help us…….."

"I would, but 23 Sangheili Warriors are standing behind it, and not to breach security protocols, I am prohibited to not open that door"

"You listen to me you flying piece of shit, you better open this fucking door now, or so help me god, you will be sorry"

"Hey dude, don't piss it off"

"The Halogate is online, if you wish to enter it, you may do so, but you have 30 seconds to decide"

"What the hell is a Halogate?"

"A Halogate is a galactic portal designed to transport Forerunner personnel from one planet to another, this is the most powerful of the Halogates scattered throught the universe…..do you wish do use it?"

"Damnit, fine we will"

"Okay, what the hell do you mean we?

"You're coming too"

"No i'm not"

Kicking a box, the Human who refused to go starting moaning erratically. Pounding on crates, panels, etc. Then Donovan grabbed his shirt and yanked him through the Halogate. A minute later, the Sangheili Warriors ran into the Gateroom to find nothing but the Monitor.

"Look brothers, a holy oracle" a proud Commander said

"Hello Sangheili, how might I be of service to you and your comrades"

"Ahh yes holy one, we are searching for two humans, could you direct us to finding them?"

"I wish I could, but safety protocols prohibit me from telling you where they are"

"Did they go through this portal Holy Oracle?" a young Minor said

"Your intensions seem hostile towards the humans….."

As ordered by the Monitor, twenty Sentinels flew into the room with the orders of killing all Covenant invaders. This would be the last time a organic lifeform would see the Halogate for nearly 500 years……..


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

Halo: The Forerunner Finding

CHAPTER ONE: **AWAKENING **

* * *

**1325 Hours, November 15th, 2552 (Military Calendar)/  
****Sol System, Planet Earth, African Continent, Kenya  
****Inside of the Forerunner Ark **

"2nd Platoon, go through this hall and link up with 3rd, NOW!" the ODST Captain shouted

"YES SIR!"

"This is Captain Altomare, of the 105th Shock Division, I need immediate reinforcements, I repeat, immediate reinforcements"

"Captain Altomare, this is Sergeant Major AJ Johnson, we are en-route to your position and will be there in 2 minutes"

"Altomare to Johnson, I know you are a SPARTAN in all, but what sort of reinforcements do you got?"

"Me, Commander Keyes, the Arbiter, 49 Spartans, 43 Elites, and the Master Chief" Sergeant Johnson responded

"Master Chief, as in Master Chief Petty Officer John SPARTAN-117?" the ODST Captain questioned

"You are correct sir, but will you cut the goddamn chatter and let us get to your position"

"Ok, whatever sergeant, just get yourself to my position, these Brutes are swarming all over us"

**

* * *

****2 minutes later **

"Good afternoon, Captain, how might we be of service to you" said Commander Keyes

"You can start by helping me and the rest of Easy Company out of this control room" Captain Altomare sarcastically said

"Hello, I am Monitor Zero of the Forerunner Ark, is there anything I can do to be of your assistance?"

"Oh goddamnit, when I left Delta Halo I hoped to God I wouldn't see any of you idiots around anymore" Sergeant Johnson moaned

"Hello Zero, I am 343 Guilty Spark, monitor of Installation 04"

"Welcome to the Ark, Guilty Spark, but let me ask a question"

"Go ahead Zero, I am full of answers….and would love to tell them"

"Why are the ancestral species working together?" said Monitor Zero

"Well as of right now, the Covenant is going through a Civil War, the Jiralhanae on the Loyalist side, and the Sangheili on the Separatist side. Near the end of the Battle of Installation 05, the Arbiter and AJ Johnson formed a resistance and killed the Brute Chieftain Tartarus. The Separatist and the Humans have now formed an alliance to defeat the Prophets and Jiralhanae. And I have to say, they are doing quite well"

"Interesting Guilty Spark, but I am feeling like you are holding something back" Monitor Zero said

"Oh and, they have come here to deactivate the rings of Halo"

"Zero, how and where can we deactivate the Halo's?" the Master Chief questioned

"I will take you there myself, but….it will not be easy, a year ago, strange rumblings were heard deep beneath the Galaxy room" Zero replied

"Could those possibly be the gates opening from the rebirth of the king" Guilty Spark asked

"I don't know, I have not been able to get access to that area, some of the Humans weapons could probably damage the doors enough to make them open"

Now, the group of Spartans, ODST's, and Elites were battling their way to the Ark's Galaxy room. They walked and walked for hours trying to get their…until….

* * *

**1512 Hours, November 15th, 2552 (Military Calendar)/  
****Sol System, Planet Earth, African Continent, Kenya  
****Inside the Forerunner Ark, 7 Kilometers underneath the surface**

"My lord, we have accessed the Galaxy Room, and now, we can begin our path to glorious salvation, we can begin, our Great Journey" a Jiralhanae General said

"General Bracktanus, first you must destroy the Sangheili and Humans inside the Ark before you proceed with activating the rings" the Prophet of Truth responded

"But my lord…"

"There is no exceptions to my order young General, you and your brother have a long time before you reach the level of honor that your father has achieved…….now leave and destroy the threat"

"Yes my lord, though I request to search for the Gates of the Forerunner" the Jiralhanae General said

"You will do as told, or you will be hanged General Bracktanus, the Gates shall not be touched until I arrive"


End file.
